Segunda oportunidad
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: Saeki Hikari vuelve a Japón después de haber estudiado en el extranjero, consigue una beca que le permite estudiar en la Academia Ouran junto a una de sus mejores amigas. En aquella academia le dará una segunda oportunidad al amor. Mal Summary, es mi primera historia y espero que os guste. - NO SE ACEPTAN MÁS OC'S-
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es la primera historia que público y espero que os guste. Para esta historia me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestros datos para que pudieseis participar, así que os dejo la información que necesito que rellenéis._

_Nombre y apellido:_

_Edad:_

_Personalidad:_

_Apariencia:_

_Ropa de calle:_

_Ropa de fiesta:_

_Pareja (menos Hikaru):_

_Extra:_

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

Había comenzado un nuevo día en la Academia Ouran. Las clases transcurrían con cierta normalidad salvó para Haruhi, la chica no había parado de observar su móvil entre clase y clase y eso traía de los nervios a los gemelos.

-No has parado de mirar el móvil ¿ha pasado algo en tu casa?- preguntó Kaoru.

-No, sólo es que estoy esperando la llamada de una amiga que viene a recogerme para irme a su casa.

-No puedes, este fin de semana es el festival de deportes y todos debemos estar- se quejó Hikaru.

-Lo sé, y no os preocupéis estaré aquí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la última clase del día. Después de aquella hora, los tres miembros del Host club se dirigieron a la tercera clase de música y se pusieron manos a la obra. La tarde pasó volando, justo al final de la jornada el host natural recibió aquella deseosa llamada.

-¿Mochi-mochi?... ¿Te importa subir? Todavía me queda un rato en el club… No, sube en serio no les molestará… Vale ahora nos vemos es la tercera clase de música.

-¿Con quién habla Haruhi?- preguntó Tamaki

- Debe ser la amiga de la que nos habló, con la que va a pasar…– le respondió Kaoru.

No había terminado cuando la puerta del club se abrió dejando ver a una chica de 1'70cm, con el pelo castaño, hasta la cintura, liso y sus ojos eran de color azulado. La chica se sonrojó al notar todas las miradas de los chicos en ella y enseguida unos brazos la rodearon.

-Hika-chan me alegro de verte- la saludó la joven de pelo corto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Haru-chan. No has cambiado nada.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti- la castaña de ojos marrones sintió la mirada de sus amigos en la espalda- Por cierto quiero presentarte a unos amigos- le cogió la mano y la llevo con el resto- Chicos esta es mi mejor amiga Saeki Hikari, ellos son Suou Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru y él es su gemelo Kaoru, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni y por último Morinozuka Takashi.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, Haruhi me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y por favor llamadme Hikari.

* * *

Esto sólo es una pequeña introducción para saber más o menos si queréis que lo continúe o que lo deje con una simple idea en mi cabeza. Espero sus reviews con su opinión y la información de las personas que quieran participar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero los estudios no me han dejado que actualizase antes. Antes que nada me gustaría dar las gracias a normavanessa2000, a Dan-Fanfic, a Erzebeth K, a maite453, a Ammy- 1497 por esa calurosa bienvenida que me han dado y por dejarme sus OCs para esta loca idea. Y ahora sin más dilación el disclaimer y el capítulo._

**_Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen ni los Ocs_**

**_que salen aquí salvo Hikari, Daichi, Ren y los que posiblemente_**

**_salgan más adelante, como tampoco las canciones_**

**_que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 _**

Hikari y Haruhi caminaban hacia la casa de la primera. Ambas hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio algo antiguo, sobre las puertas había un gran cartel en el que ponía "Orfanato" Nada más entrar las dos se vieron rodeadas de niños que no paraban de darles la bienvenida y pidiendo les que por favor les ayudasen con los deberes de inglés. Un chico de metro noventa apareció en hall del edificio, tenía el pelo corto, de punta y de color negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Hikari.

-Chicos dejadlas en paz- habló el joven acercándose a ellas- me alegro de verte Haruhi, estás igual de guapa que siempre y ese pelo corto te queda muy bien

-Arigato Daichi-kun, yo también me alegro de verte- contestó con un leve sonrojo.

-Por qué no dejas de alabarla tanto y llevas su mochila a mi cuarto, onii-chan- le sugirió la joven con el pelo largo- Haru-chan vente conmigo y vamos a buscar a Himeko.

-Debe estar en la cocina ayudando a Nana- comentó el muchacho que subía las escaleras.

Las dos amigas le hicieron caso y se dirigieron a la cocina y como había dicho el hermano de la oji azul. Allí encontraron a una chica de cabello color café claro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos azul cielo, tez blanca algo baja para su edad. La muchacha se encontraba rebuscando en la nevera y junto a ella cocinando una señora de alrededor de unos 75 años.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- preguntó Haruhi colocándose detrás de su amiga, que seguía buscando algo en la nevera.

-No, pero gracias por preguntar- contestó despistada y enseguida se dio cuenta quien era.- ¡HARUHI!

-Yo también me alegro de verte-sonrió la joven.

Las tres amigas se pusieron a hablar, mientras hacían la cena. Estuvieron hablando sobre los chicos del host club y las actividades que hacía su amiga allí. Las dos que vivían en el orfanato decidieron preparar el almuerzo del día siguiente para los amigos de la chica que les acompañaba esa noche.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, los pequeños del orfanato cenaron primero y luego los mayores. La velada transcurrió entre risas, bromas, recuerdos de la infancia y alguna que otra pelea entre los dos hermanos. Una vez que recogieron la mesa y las chicas estaban yéndose al cuarto de la más alta, Daichi llamó a su hermana y la llevó a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Daichi?

-Esto ha llegado esta mañana, yo también he recibido una- le contestó entregándole una carta con el sello de la Academia Ouran. La carta decía:

_Señorita Saeki:_

_Queríamos comunicarle que ha sido matriculada en la Academia Ouran. Esperamos que acepte la matricula._

_ F.D.O: Director_

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Aceptar

-Pero…Sabes perfectamente quién la ha enviado ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé pero quiero ir y estar con Haruhi, además a Himeko le han dado una beca para estudiar allí, así que estaremos las tres juntas.-sentenció la chica abriendo la puerta.

-Sabes cómo terminará todo ¿verdad?

-…Sí, pero ya he aceptado que el amor no es para mí. Entre otras cosas por eso acepto.

-0-

El despertador que Haruhi había puesto aquella noche despertó a las tres jóvenes que se habían quedado hasta tarde preparando una copiosa comida para aquel día lleno de ejercicio. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue vestirse. Hikari se puso unos pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantas celeste, al igual que las converse que se había colocado y una chaqueta vaquera y por supuesto no podía faltar el colgante que le habían regalado sus padres antes de morir en forma de herradura. Himeko se vistió con una falda blanca a mitad del muslo y una blusa turquesa con los hombros al descubierto, y Haruhi se puso el chándal de la academia, que era de color blanco y con dos fragas azules a los costados.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer para que no te descubran?- preguntó la peli-café.

-No lo sé, los chicos me dijeron que se encargarían de eso aunque…

-Usa vendas- sugirió la chica la castaña.

-¿Vendas?

-Sí, he oído que sirven para disimular el pecho.

-Me fío más de vosotras de lo que puedan hacer los chicos así que vamos haya.

Después de aquello las tres bajaron a desayunar, hicieron el almuerzo y se fueron a la academia. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran masa de gente. Se acercaron allí y observaron como los miembros del host club vendían rellenos para los pechos diciendo que les ayudaría a ganar las competiciones.

-¿Este era el plan que tenían?- preguntó incrédula Himeko intentando aguantar la risa, al igual que su compañera ojiazul.

-Por lo que se ve sí.- contestó la chica con el pelo más corto con una gota estilo anime y en ese momento a su lado apareció Tamaki.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra idea?

-Sin comentarios- esta contestación por parte de la chica provocó que el rubio se deprimiera.

-Para ser la idea de un chico no está mal.- intentó animarle Hikari, pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

La multitud se fue yendo y todos habían comprado los rellenos que el host club vendía, Haruhi aprovechó ese momento, presentó a Himeko, les anunció que sus dos amigas estudiarían con ellos a partir de la semana siguiente y les pidió a Tamaki y a Kyoya que por favor guardasen la comida que habían preparado en el club, los chicos al enterarse que era comida casera no pudieron evitar ponerse felices, ya que era la primera vez que comerían ese tipo de comida ( acuérdense que en el anime uno de los gemelos se iba come el obento de Haruhi, pero al final la chica se lo arrebató). Una vez que ambos chicos se fueron con el almuerzo las nuevas estudiantes le pidieron a sus nuevos amigos que por favor les indicasen donde quedaba el despacho del director. Haruhi obligó a los hermanos Hitachiin que acompañaran a las chicas.

-¿Y qué optativas habéis elegido?- preguntó Kaoru después de un rato en el que sólo hablaban él, su hermano y Hikari.

-Francés- contestó la más baja.

-Música.

-Entonces Himeko-san, estará con nosotros y con Haruhi- comentó el otro chico-Por cierto Himeko ¿qué edad tienes? No te lo tomes mal, pero no parece que tengas 16

-En realidad tengo 14- susurró, mirando al suelo.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ…!- gritaron sorprendidos ambos chicos.

-No se sorprendan tanto, es una gran estudiante que esforzándose mucho consiguió alcanzarnos a Haruhi y a mi- les interrumpió Hikari dirigiendo una mirada llena de orgullo a su amiga.- ¿Y ustedes dos a que deportes os habéis apuntado?

-A baloncesto-respondieron al unísono

En ese momento llegaron al despacho del director los cuatros se despidieron y las jóvenes entraron, encontrándose justo enfrente a un grupo de cuatro chicas y un chico. Ambas se aproximaron a ellos y se presentaron.

-Es un gusto, chicas. Yo soy Aiko- dijo una chica Cabellera negra y reluciente, ojos azul cielo muy hermosos y piel morena.

-Y yo Natsumi- habló la chica que estaba a su lado que tenía cabello lacio hasta media espalda de color rubio, ojos verdes, tez pálida, delgada y de baja estatura.

-Mi nombre es Melissa- era una chica con el pelo castaño y reflejos rubio tenía el cabello hasta sus codos, sus ojos eran azul verdosos, y medía unos 4.5 y era de tez blanca.

-Soy Ammy, es un placer conocerlas- era una chica con el pelo verde oscuro, con flequillo y le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus nalgas, sus ojos eran de color negro, su pecho era un poco grande, tenía una silueta envidiable por cualquier chica. En su pómulo derecho tiene un pequeño lunar al igual que en su labio inferior en la parte izquierda dentro de este, debajo de su labio tiene un pequeño pircing.

-Soy Ren-se presentó un chico con el pelo castaño, con el pelo corto, ojos verdes y medía metro ochenta largo.

-Veo que todos estáis aquí- habló desde una esquina el director de la academia- Me alegra veros a todos y que algunos hayan aceptado la beca que les hemos dado. Les hago entrega de los uniformes y espero que disfruten del festival que tenemos hoy.-dicho esto se despidió dejando a todos en la sala.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Aiko.

-Porque no os venís con nosotras- sugirió la castaña con los ojos azules- conocemos a un grupo de chicos que estudian aquí que son más o menos de nuestra edad.

-Por mi vale- Ammy aceptó la idea.- ¿Y vosotras?

Todos dieron su visto bueno y justo en ese instante por los megáfonos anunciaban el partido de baloncesto que tendría la clase de Haruhi.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión se acepta cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva. Espero traer lo más pronto que pueda el próximo capítulo del este fic. Así que me despido, besitos ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sé que no tengo perdón por el retraso en subir este nuevo capítulo y sé que prometí subirlo el domingo de hace dos semanas, pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes, de verdad. Comprenderé que queráis matarme, yo si fuera vosotras también lo haría, pero de verdad no he podido. De nuevo lo siento de todo corazón y espero que no dejéis de leer el fic aunque me tarde más de lo normal en subirlo. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo._

**_Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen ni los Ocs_**

**_que salen aquí salvo Hikari, Daichi, Ren y los que posiblemente_**

**_salgan más adelante, como tampoco las canciones_**

**_que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2 parte 1_**

Pov Hikari

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas frente a Kyoya, mientras que los chicos estaban a su alrededor. El joven de las gafas estaba terminando de hacer las cuentas de la recaudación que Himeko, Mel, Ammy y yo habíamos hecho aquel día. A cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa y no podía parar de cruzar las piernas. Me levanté de la silla y seguida de Ammy y Natsumi salimos de la sala.

-¿Tanto se tarda en hacer unas simples cuentas?- pregunté en voz alta.

-Relájate, si no ha terminado ya significa que tiene mucho dinero que sumar- intentó tranquilizarme Ammy.

-Ammy-chan lleva razón, tranquilízate o si no te saldrá una úlcera, que es una lesión en la piel o en la membrana mucosa que no cicatriza y…

-Arigato mina-les sonreí y me apoyé en la pared. No pude evitar recordar cómo tan sólo hacía tres días éramos unas completas desconocidas y ahora éramos sino intimas, muy buenas amigas y aunque ahora estuviésemos compitiendo con los chicos, para que a algunas nos dejasen entrar en el Host Club, estos también los se habían convertidos en grandes amigos.

Fin Pov Hikari.

**_Tres días antes_**

Después del partido de los gemelos, el nuevo grupo de alumnos se encaminó al banquillo de la clase al banquillo de la clase de 1-A, donde estaba el Host Club al completo. Hikari llamó su atención y presentó a sus acompañantes, y para sorpresa de todos Tamaki saltó a los brazos de Aiko, quien se apartó, dejado que el rubio se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. ¡NO ME ABRAZES!- gritó la pelinegra-¡Ah! Ohayo Kyoya-san.

-Ohayo Aiko- le devolvió el saludo el pelinegro.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Ren

-Sí, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos- contestó el ojinegro

-Aiko-chan sigue sin quererme wuaaaaa- lloriqueó el ojiverde.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual que cuando teníamos 5 años.- comentó Ammy.

-¡Joo-sama, eres tú!- volvió a vociferar el oji verde volviendo a la normalidad y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿También os conocéis?-le interrogó Himeko.

-Sí, de pequeña viví en Francia y allí conocí a Tamaki-san.- nos explicó.

Después de aquello el nuevo grupo se fue a la sala del club a descansar, ya que no tenían ningún evento más hasta la tarde. Una vez allí sacaron la comida que habían preparado las chicas y se pusieron a comer. Las tres recibieron elogios por parte de todos y se estuvieron conociendo, además pudieron observar una de las peculiares pruebas del festival, que consistía en quien era capaz de comerse más pasteles. Cuando los nuevos lo vieron se sorprendieron.

-¿Desde cuándo comer pasteles es un deporte?- preguntó Ren en voz alta.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí- le respondió Melissa a su lado.

Ninguno recibió respuesta por parte de los veteranos, por lo que dejaron pasar aquella prueba, que fue ganada por Mitsukuni, el resto de la tarde si pudieron ver deportes más normales, como el kendo, el ajedrez, bádminton, etc. Justo antes de la prueba de atletismo en la que participaba Haruhi, le sonó el móvil a la castaña de metro setenta.

-¿Mochi-mochi…? Pero hoy no tenías turno… De acuerdo voy para allá…Si yo también te quiero.- respondió seria

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó la chica de pelo corto, que participaba en atletismo.

-Daichi-kun- contestó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón- Chicos me tengo que ir.

-Tan pronto- se quejó el más pequeño de los rubios.

-Sí, tengo que hacer de niñera en casa- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que me vaya contigo y te eche una mano?- se ofreció la joven de pelo café.

-No hace falta me puedo hacer cargo yo sola. Bueno nos vemos el lunes- se despidió.

Lo que quedaba de jornada pasó igual que el restó, salvo que Ren terminó acompañando a muchacha de catorce años y a la host a su casa, pues les pillaba de camino. Cuál fue su asombro al descubrir que su compañera de ojos azul cielo vivía en el orfanato. Ambas lo invitaron a cenar y aunque al principio se negó terminó aceptando.

-0-

Una nueva semana de clases comenzó en la Academia Ouran, y en la clase de los gemelos había un gran revuelo, no sólo por la presencia de nuevos estudiantes en ella, sino que también porque Ammy había aparecido con un uniforme que no tenía nada que ver con el que vestían el resto de las chicas y que consistía en una falda amarilla, hasta unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco de la misma tela de la falda que tiene la insignia del Ouran, y medias blancas largas hasta debajo de la rodilla y su actitud hacia los chicos tampoco ayudaba a que las chicas quisieran hablar con ella, pero ese no era el caso de los chicos, quienes la rodeaban y no paraban de hacerles preguntas.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente y todos los amigos de la clase de primero se dirigieron a la cafetería donde habían quedado con el resto del Host Club. Mitsukuni, quien se encontraba sobre el hombro de Morinozuka fue el primero en divisar a ese gran grupo. Tamaki al ver a sus "hijas" se lanzó a ellas, quienes se apartaron dejando que este se estrellase contra el suelo, mientras el resto tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?-preguntó el rubio de ojos marrones.

-De momento va bien, aunque sigo un pelín nerviosa- contestó Natsumi.

-Estoy seguro que eso se te pasará en un periquete mi querida...- intentó decir el príncipe del Host Club, sin embargo fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Aiko.

-Ya te he dicho que no nos halages príncipe sin cerebro.

-¿Ha que club os vais a apuntar?- intervino Kyoya por primera vez en aquella conversación.

-A mi me gustaría en el club de música- contestó la pelinegra.

- Yo he pensado en el club de ballet- respondió la rubia.

-Club de baloncesto- comentó Ren.

-¿Y vosotras?- les consultó Hikaru.

- Al Host Club- dijeron Melissa, Ammy, Himeko y Hikari al unísono, sorprendiendo a los presentes. En seguida a los hermanos urdieron un plan para divertirse un rato.

-Nos negamos- hablaron los gemelos.

-¿Porqué?

-El club es sólo de chicos.

-Pero Haru-chan...-intentó decir la peliverde, sin embargo fue cortada por el pelinegro de gafas.

-Hikaru y Kaoru tienen razón, el club sólo se formó para que lo chicos pudieran distraer a las jóvenes damas de esta academia, ¿no es cierto Tamaki?- el muchacho de segundo año seguía deprimido en una esquina de la cafetería y no contestó- eso quiere decir que sí

-¡Es injusto!- exclamó Aiko levantándose de la mesa y acercandose peligrosamente a la cara de Kyouya- te propongo que si las chicas son capaces de superar la cifra de 100.000 yens podrán entrar en el club.

-Si ellas están dispuestas, acepto el trato.

-Claro que aceptamos- aceptaron

Justo entonces sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a la segunda mitad del día, las siguiente hora era optativa así que cada uno se fue a su clase. Ren Melissa y la peli negra de ojos azules fueron a la clase dibujo. Ammy y Hikari fueron a la clase de música y los que quedaban a la de francés.

**En clase de dibujo:**

La profesora de dibujo mandó que dibujasen un paisaje y para eso les dio permiso para salir de la clase. la castaña con reflejos rubios y sus dos amigos no tardaron en encontrar el sitio perfecto, así que comenzaron a pintar. Después de un rato el chico se levantó y se sentó al lado de la chica que llevaba el pelo recogido en un lazo.

-¿Cómo vas Melissa?

-Bien, mira

-Waw, es precioso

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es normalito- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que va.

-Vosotros dos, parad de charlar y dejad al resto trabajar en silencio.-protestó su compañera.

-Como ordene mi capitán- contestó la joven de manera infantil.

**En clase de francés:**

Haruhi, que normalmente se sentaba al lado de los gemelos, molesta con los chicos se cambió de sitio y se puso al lado de su compañera de ojos verdes. El profesor comenzó con la clase y a eso de la mitad propuso una actividad por parejas, que él mismo eligió. La joven de pelo corto con Natsumi, a Hikaru con uno compañero llamado Yu y al otro pelirrojo con Himeko. La pareja mixta comenzó con la actividad, en ningún momento cruzaron alguna palabra y eso estaba poniendo nervioso al gemelo, pero lo dejó pasar, pues Haruhi ya les había advertido que su amiga era muy tímida y que debían dejarla que se fuese abriendo poco a poco.

**En clase de música:**

Ammy y Hikari se sentaron juntas, en seguida recibieron el aviso de que el profesor había faltado, por consiguiente comenzaron a hablar, mas en seguida fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas.

-Aléjate de Taiyo-kun, él es mío- le advirtió una chica de ojo ámbares a la ojinegra.

-Sabes que las personas no son objetos.

-Te lo advierto no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

-Haré lo que quiera, no me asustan tus amenazas.

-Quedas advertida, Uchiha.

-Creo que no le caes muy bien- comentó la castaña.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a que me traten de esa manera.

* * *

_**Yo:**De nuevo os pido perdón por la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que dejéis un review._

_**Hikari**: ¿Te vas a ir así?_

_ **Yo: **¡No! Antes debo de darle lass gracias a Normavanessa2000, a Erbeth K, a Dan-fanfic, a maite453 y a Ammy- 1497, por su apoyo, ya que sin ellas este fic no hubiese existido jamás._

_**Hikari:** No me refería a eso, baka._

_**Yo:** ¿No es eso...? ¡Ya me acuerdo! Te refieres a la idea de hacer entrevistas al final de cada capitulo._

_**Hikari:** Exacto, así que la primera entrevista será para..._

_**Yo:** ¡Hikari!_

_**Hikari:** ¡Quééééééé! ¿Porque tengo que ser yo?_

_**Yo:** Porque tienes que dar ejemplo al resto y además lo digo yo y se acabó. Por lo que si queréis saber algo de Hika-chan sólo tenéis que preguntar._

_**Hikari y yo:** ¡Hasta prontoooooo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir antes el capítulo, he estado castiga sin ordenador hasta que no acabará el curso, es decir hasta que no hiciera la prueba de acceso a la universidad, que gracias a dios la terminé ayer. de nuevo siento mucho no haber podido ni subir antes el capítulo ni haber contestado a los mensajes privados que me habéis mandado algunas de vosotras. Por eso el capítulo de hoy es más largo que los que normalmente hago. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo._

**_Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen ni los Ocs_**

**_que salen aquí salvo Hikari, Daichi, Ren y los que posiblemente_**

**_salgan más adelante, como tampoco las canciones_**

**_que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2 parte 2_**

Las clases habían terminado y cada una de las nuevas estudiantes se fue a su respectivo club exceptuando a Melissa, Himeko, Ammy y Hikari, quienes se fueron a una cafetería para preparar su plan y así entrar en el Host club. Las cuatro chicas enseguida se pusieron de a cuerdo en que era lo que podían hacer y se fueron de compras. La tarde se pasó volando para este grupo de amigas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos comprado todas las cosas que necesitamos para la prueba- dijo Ammy estirándose.

-Pues sí, sólo queda que mañana repartamos los folletos que hemos diseñado en la cafetería para atraer a los chicos- comentó Hikari.

-Hikari-chan en serio es buena idea que os vistáis mañana tú y Ammy-chan de esa manera- preguntó Himeko.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien, vosotras dos ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿no? El resto dejad nos lo a nosotras- intentaba calmarla peliverde.

-Ammy-chan tiene razón lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer una comida muy deliciosa- dijo sonriente Melissa.

-Bueno entonces quedamos en eso, mañana haremos que todos los chicos quieran venir a vernos al Host club el día de la prueba- exclamó la chica de pelo castaño, que le llegaba a la cintura.

-¡Hai!- gritaron todas a la vez.

Después de aquello cada una se fue a su casa. El día antes de la prueba llegó y con ello las clases. Toda la clase se sorprendió al ver las enormes bolsas que llevaban las aspirantes a entrar en el Host.

-¿Qué lleváis ahí dentro?-les preguntó Natsumi curiosa.

-Lo que necesitan para poder entrar en el club- le contestó Haruhi.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaron los gemelos y en seguida su compañera de club se puso roja como un tomate.

-Etto...pues...

-Ayer llamo a casa y se lo conté- contestó la ojiazul de pelo castaño.

Los pelirrojos no quedaron muy satisfechos, sin embargo no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque el profesor llegó.

Las horas de clase pasaron muy lentamente, hasta que por fin sonó la campana que daba por concluidas las clases. Tanto Ammy como Hikari le preguntaron a los gemelos si podían ir a la sala de música. Ni Kaoru ni Hikaru se negaron, pues querían saber que era lo que llavaban dentro de aquellas bolsas, mientras Himeko y Melissa le pidieron a una de sus compañeras, que era del club de cocina, si podían usar la cocina aquella tarde. Aiko, Natsumi y Ren estaban curiosos de que era lo que sus amigas habían preaparado, por eso decidieron quedarse unos minutos a ver que era lo que habían ideado.

**Con Ammy y Hikari:**

Ambas chicas se dieron prisa en cambiarse y ponerse el traje de maid, que se habían comprado el día anterior, el de la de ojos negros era de color verde oscuro, mientras que el de su compañera era rojo. Cuando salieron los chicos se sorprendieron al verlas vestidas así y con un taco de folletos entre los brazos. Las dos intrusas en aquel momento se despidieron y salieron corriendo hacia el patio y allí comenzaron a repartir los folletos.

**Con Himeko y Melissa:**

Nada más llegar a la cocina se pusieron manos a la obra, como habían acordado lo primero que cocinaría serían diversos tipos de galletas. Cuando la primera horneada salió la castaña con reflejos rubios bajó corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas y les dio la bandeja con las galletas para que se las ofrecieran a los chicos. Una vez entregadas las galletas volvió a subir para seguir cocinando, la segunda horneada la bajó la pelicafé y así se iban turnando.

**Con Aiko, Natsumi y Ren:**

Los tres estaban observando desde una ventana, que daba al patio, a sus amigas. Se sorprendieron al ver a las dos que iban vestidas de maid y como las otras dos se turnaban bajando las galletas que hacían.

-¿No creen que deberían ayudarlas?-les preguntó Ren

-Tienes razón, después de todo son nuestras amigas y no podemos dejar ni que Kyouya-kun, ni el resto de host se salgan con la suya-dijo Aiko.

-Estoy contigo, ¿y tú Ren porque no vienes a ayudar?

-Tengo entrenamiento y hoy no puedo faltar- le respondió a Natsumi.

-Ok, Aiko-chan ve tu al patio y yo me voy a la cocina- sugirió la rubia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-se despidió mientras corría hacia el patio.

**En el patio:**

Una vez que la pelinegra estuvo allí se acercó a las dos que repartían comida y folletos y les puso a ambas una mano en cada hombro, lo que les provocó un pequeño susto a ambas maids.

-Ammy-chan dame tus folletos y encargate de repartir las galletas- le pidió.

-Aiko-chan...-susurraron las dos sorprendidas.

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder...

-Hai.

Con la ayuda de la chica de ojos azul cielo abajo y la chica de ojos verdes en la cocina todo fue mucho más fácil y más rápido. Se encontraban en un pequeño descanso y la muchacha que llevaba el vestido de maid de color verde iba a por algo más de agua, cuando llegó de la chica de ojos ámbares, que ya había molestado antes a Ammy. Sin que la peliverde se dieran cuenta le puso una zancadilla, provocando que esta se callerá.

-Te lo avise Uchiha, esto es sólo una bienvenida a tu calvario- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Ammy-chan estás bien?- le preguntó Hikari a su lado-¿Porqué le has puesto una zancadilla?

-¿Yo, Tanaka Yuri ?

-Te hemos visto-le comentó Aiko poniendose en el lado contrario donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Chicas dejadlo, me he caído sola-les dijo, pensaba que después de haber dicho aquello ninguna de las dos diría nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

-No seas mentirosa, te ha puesto una zancadilla, porque su novio a estado tonteando contigo- saltó la castaña enfadada, ya que desde el día anterior la actitud de la chica de ojos ámbares le había molestado y aquello la había terminado de encender, así que se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la joven que le había puesto la zancadilla a su amiga- sólo te voy a decir una cosa, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Ammy-chan o sino te las verás conmigo.

-No sólo con ella conmigo también- comentó la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

-No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo, cuando tengáis novio ella también os los quitará- gritó furiosa Yuri.

-Bueno, pues si lo hace es cierto que nos enfadaremos un poco con ella, pero le estaremos agradecidas, porque entonces nuestros novios no nos querían de verdad- dijo Himeko quien había bajado con una horneada de magdalenas y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

-Estamos con Himeko-chan. Además hay una cosa en la que tiene razón tu novio no te quería, después de todo no ha estado ligando sólo con Ammy, también lo ha hecho conmigo- soltó la castaña.

-Vosotras... Tú y Uchiha me las pagarán-dijo la de ojos ámbares y se fue corriendo.

-Creo que te has metido en un buen lío Hika-chan- constató la pelicafé.

-Me da lo mismo, después de todo no puedo dejar que se metan con mis amigos.

-Chicas...¿porqué...?-les preguntó la peliverde.

-Ya lo ha dicho Hikari-chan somos amigas, y para estas cosas estamos ¿no?-le respondió la pelinegra.

-...-durante unos segundos la ojinegra estuvo procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder y lo que habían dicho las chicas y una vez que lo asimiló todo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Hai

Las jóvenes terminaron de repartir los pocos folletos que quedaban y subieron a la cocina donde Melissa, Himeko y Natsumi se encontraban recogiendo y con la ayuda de las que acababan de subir terminaron rápidamente. Terminada aquella tarea las seis se sentaron en una mesa y, mientras se comían algunas magdalenas, galletas y pastelitos que habían sobrado, planearon lo que harían al día siguiente, en el que se decidía si entrarían o no en el Host club.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Aquel día no era uno normal y corriente para cuatro de las estudiantes del Ouran, pues se jugaban la admisión en el el Host club. Había amanecido nublado y según el tiempo ese día acabaría con algunas precipitaciones. Pese al estado del tiempo ninguna de las cuatro amigas se desanimó y todas fueron a clase con una amplia sonrisa.

Las seis amigas se encontraron en la puerta de clase, se miraron cómplices de lo que pasaría aquella tarde y entraron sonrientes. Cada una dejó las cosas en su mesa correspondiente y se volvieron a reunir al rededor de la mesa de Haruhi para ponerla al corriente de lo que harían aquella tarde. La castaña se sorprendió gratamente y dio su visto bueno al plan, y les preguntó si necesitaban que hiciera algo. Hikari se acercó un momento a su mesa para recoger una cosa y para su desagradable sorpresa se encontró una araña dentro de su maleta. La jovena la vez que gritaba, sacaba rápidamente la mano y se colocaba detrás de Hikaru, agarrándose de la chaqueta.

-¿Hikari-chan?

-Onegai, mátala, mátala,mátala- le pedía

-¿Matar qué?

-A la a...ara...araña.

En ese momento las chicas se acercaron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Ammy metió la mano dentro de la cartera y sacó la araña de juguete que alguien había metido.

-Hikari es una araña de juguete, no tienes porque ponerte así- la intetó calmar la peliverde mientras se acercaba.

-Ni se te ocurra Ammy- le decía mientras se escondía más detrás del gemelo- Deshazte de esa cosa.

-¿En serio te dan miedo las arañas de juguete?- pregunto incrédulo Kaoru poniendose al lado de su hermano y buscando la mirada de la chica.

-Le da miedo cualquier cosa que tenga la forma de araña-le contestó Haruhi- Hikari, ya puedes soltar a Hikaru-kun- le habló con dulzura a su amiga mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿En serio?

-De verdad

Después de aquel terrible suceso para la joven con el pelo castaño comenzaron las clases. En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo las chicas desaparecieron, dejando a los chicos plantados en la cafetería. Sólo la volvieron a ver los hermanos y Ren en clase cuando sonó el timbre que daba continuidad a la jornada escolar. El plan que habían preparado las chicas empezó junto con la campana que señalaba el final de las clases. Natsumi y Aiko se fueron al patio y a los clubs para recordar le a la gente que a partir de aquel día podían visitar el host, ya que había chicas en él.

Las otras cuatro acompañadas por los gemelos y la ojimarrón se dirigieron a la sala de música. Allí todos se prepararon para un dura y divertida jornada con los clientes. Al principio había muy pocos chicos, pero la pelinegra y la rubia convencieron a más chicos para que subieran y el maravilloso trabajo que hacían las host corría por las redes sociales. Cuando el reloj dio las seis las dos que se encontraban en el patio se encaminaron a la sala de música y las que ya estaban allí se disculparon con sus clientes y les pidieron que por favor las esperasen por que les tenían una sorpresa.

Aiko, Melissa, Ammy y Hikari se cambiaron. La primera se puso una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa roja con un estampado pirata negro, unos vaqueros desgastados azules y unas botas; la segunda una falda corta de color negro, un polo che de tirantas de color violeta con una chaqueta sin mangas con unos zapatillas color plateado; la tercera una falda vaquera, debajo unas mallas de red, un polo con el cuello en V de color verde, unas botas y como complementos: un par de pulseras de perlas fantasía una mas oscura que la otra y unas gafas; y , por último, Hikari llevaba unos pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta negra, al igual que las converse y una chaqueta vaquera sin mangas.

Las cuatro aparecieron en un pequeño escenario que habían improvisado en la sala y que hasta aquel entonces había estado tapado por una cortina. Cada una de las cuatro se fue al instrumento que tocaban salvo la peliverde que se colocó frente al micrófono y la música comenzó a fluir en la habitación.

_Tsumi ni hikareru honnou _  
_Juujika o seoi ikiru to chikatta _  
_Heta na SUKIRU ja kawaite shimau no _  
_Yoru ni dake hiraku hana no mitsu wa nigai kashira?_

_Tsume o tatete kizukenai de _  
_Anata dake no onna ja nai kara_

_Kasaneta uso no kazu to kasaneta hada no kazu no _  
_Sono aida ni mie kakure suru kiseki _  
_Anata wa shiru koto wa nai kamen no shita no sugao _  
_Damashite ageru wa saigo made kuruu hodo_

_You treat me like your doll _  
_But it's me that take(s) the control _  
_sinful as a Perfect Liar _  
_I will be the taker_

_Kuroi jiman no kuruma de yorokobu da nante taikutsu na ronri _  
_Yoru wa watashi ni nosete ageru kara _  
_Mou sukoshi MASHI na JYOOKU no hitotsu mo ienai no?_

_Kiba o muite kamitsuite ageru _  
_Itami koto mo hontou wa suki desho?_

_Kawari no otoko nante hakisuteru hodo iru wa _  
_Anata konomi no watashi nante inai _  
_Rikou na inu o enjite neko no me de azawarau _  
_Kainara shiteru tsumori kashira? Denaoshite_

_You believe you fell into my eyes _  
_but you just fell into my lies_

_There is nothing left to keep _  
_and your wound will get deep_

_You want to get into my mind _  
_but I hate to let you bind_

_hide the knife behind the mask _  
_lead you silently into dusk_

_Do you like it? Want it more? _  
_but sorry it's time to go through the door_

_Do you like it? Want it more? _  
_but sorry it's time to go through the door_

_If you try to see my pain _  
_finally it ends up in vain_

_Making love is drastic _  
_but this relation is static_

_for a while, please enjoy insecurity _  
_because you will soon taste indignity_

_sinful as a Perfect Liar _  
_I will be the taker_

_Egaita kono SHINARIO wa higeki ni mo nita DORAMA _  
_Kyozou no watashi o daita mama nemure_

_Kasaneta uso no kazu to kasaneta hada no kazu no _  
_Sono aida ni mie kakure suru kiseki _  
_Anata wa shiru koto wa nai kamen no shita no sugao _  
_Damashite ageru wa saigo made kuruu hodo_

_GARASU no hahen yori azayaka na kire aji de _  
_Kizuguchi kara mieta shinjitsu o mune ni yakitsukete_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la voz que tenía Ammy y por lo bien que tocaban el resto. Con la canción la voz se corrió todavía más lo que claramente beneficiaba a las chicas.

**En la actualidad:**

-Terminé.

-¿Y qué tal están dentro o no?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Antes voy a ir a llamar a las que han salido-dijo Aiko.

-Te acompaño-la siguió Himeko.

Ambas salieron a buscarlas. Nada más encontrarlas, Hikari, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo agarrándose las rodillas, se levantó de un salto. Las cinco volvieron a la sala de música.

-Ya que estamos todos, puedo decir el resultado de la recaudación- habló Kyouya mientras se colocaba las gafas- Enhorabuena habéis superado la cantidad que acordamos.

Las chicas comenzaron a abrazarse y a saltar celebrando que cuatro de ellas habían conseguido entrar en el club. Los chicos le dieron la enhorabuena. Con que aquella noticia se daba por concluida aquella dura jornada para todas.

Justo cuando Aiko iba a salir comenzó a llover, por suerte antes de salir de casa cogió un paraguas, así que no tenía porque llamar a casa para que el chófer la recogiera. Mientras caminaba hacia casa escuchó unos ladridos, así por curiosidad se desvió hacia ellos, para su sorpresa era una perrita con sus cachorros, que estaban mojados y templados. La pelinegra con su paraguas los tapó de manera que no se pudieran mojar más y de que pasarán menos frío. Después de aquello, la ojiazul prosiguió por su camino, hasta que el sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquel pitido provenía de una limusina negra que estaba repostando, que tenía una de las ventanillas abajo y dejaba ver el rostro de un chico.

-Kyouya-kun...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo quiero pediros perdón por la tardanza. Y como siempre dar las gracias a todas las que comentáis y las que hacéis posible este fic. Respecto a la entrevista prometo subirla mañana, ya que hoy no me da tiempo, espero que nos leamos pronto. Por cierto el próximo al que se le hará la entrevista será a Kyouya-kun._


	5. Entrevista a Hikari

_Aquí os dejo la entrevista a Hikari. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**Periodista: **Buenos días, Hikari-chan ¿lista para la entrevista?

**Hikari: **Por supuesto.

**Periodista: **Pues aquí la primera pregunta de_ Danielle Chocolatt_**. **¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?¿Porqué?

**Hikari: **Lo cierto es que me gusta la música en general, aunque si tuviera que destacar algún tipo de música sería la pop, pop-rock, el rock y el flamenquito. El porque me gusta más ese tipo de música, pues la verdad que responder a esa pregunta me es un poco complicado se podría decir que son las que más escucho, pero eso no quita que no me guste otro tipo de música como la clásica.

**Perodísta: **Ok, seguimos entonces con la siguiente pregunta de parte de _Lia-chan555_. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

**Hikari: **Lo que más me gusta hacer... supongo que pasar el rato con mis amigos, sin embargo hay otras cosas que me gusta hacer como leer, cantar y cuidar a los niños del orfanato.

**Periodista:**Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta de Ammy-1497 ¿Alguna ve te atreverías a recibir una clase de como "tratar con chicos" de Ammy-chan? ¿Y si fuera así que crees que pasaría?

**Hikari:** Me encataría recibir una clase de ese tipo de parte de Ammy-chan, estoy segura que podría sacarle mucho partido. En cuanto a que pasaría en la clase... creo que nos reiríamos mucho.

**Yo: **Siento interrumpir la entrevista, pero me acaba de llegar un mensaje en el Ammy-chan me dice que como te encantaría tener una clase de como tratar a los chicos, ella encantada te la en los próximos capítulos.

**Periodista: **Bueno después de esta pequeña interrupción seguimos con las preguntas anónimas que nos han dejado. ¿Con cual de tus amigos del Host club tendrías una cita? ¿Y porqué?

**Hikari(roja como un tomate): **¿En serio han preguntado eso?

**Periodirsta: **Sí, y tienes que contestar, nada de pasar a otra pregunta.

**Hikari: **Pero... es que si elijo a uno el resto se enfadaría.

**Periodista:** Lo siento, pero firmaste un contrato en el que accedías a contestar todas las preguntas que te hicieramos.

**Hikari: **Chicos, en serio os quiero a todos, sin embargo me obligan a elegir uno, así que será el primero que se me venga a la mente...¡HIKARU!

**Periodista: **¿Y el porqué?

**Hikari (sonrojada): **Como ya he dicho antes no hay un porque simplemente es el primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza.

**Periodista:** Bueno no seguiremos insistiendo, pero creo que no es la razón principal.

**Hikari:** ¡SÍ LO ES!

**Periodista: De acuerdo. Y aquí termina la primera entrevista. En la siguiente será Kyouya Ootori**


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia y sin más el disclaimer:

**_Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen ni los Ocs_**

**_que salen aquí salvo Hikari, Daichi, Ren y los que posiblemente_**

**_salgan más adelante, como tampoco las canciones_**

**_que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Justo cuando Aiko iba a salir comenzó a llover, por suerte antes de salir de casa cogió un paraguas, así que no tenía porque llamar a casa para que el chófer la recogiera. Mientras caminaba hacia casa escuchó unos ladridos, así por curiosidad se desvió hacia ellos, para su sorpresa era una perrita con sus cachorros, que estaban mojados y templados. La pelinegra con su paraguas los tapó de manera que no se pudieran mojar más y de que pasarán menos frío. Después de aquello, la ojiazul prosiguió por su camino, hasta que el sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquel pitido provenía de una limusina negra que estaba repostando y que tenía una de las ventanillas abajo y dejaba ver el rostro de un chico._

_-Kyouya-kun..._

_Ahora:_

-Sube, si sigues andando bajo la lluvia sin paraguas vas a coger un buen resfriado- dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta de la limusina y dejaba ver que el chico llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta beige.

-No hace falta, mi casa esta aquí al lado ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero tus padres no están en tu casa.

-¿Cómo...?

-Mi padre acaba de llamarme, nos esperan en el restaurante de siempre. Así que sube.

-Primero tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme.

-Sube vamos a tu casa te cambias y después nos dirigimos al restaurante.

-De acuerdo.

Como había dicho la joven su casa estaba muy cerca de allí. Su casa en realidad era la planta entera de un edificio. Cuando entraron Aiko le ofreció algo de beber a su amigo, pero éste lo rechazó diciendo que él estaba bien así y que dejase de preocuparse por el y se cambiase. La pelinegra le hizo caso y se fue a la ducha.

Mientras la inquilina de la casa se estaba duchando el chico se paseó por el salón, aunque había estado muchas veces allí junto con Takami y sus padres, aquel lugar no dejaba de sorprenderle por lo grande que era. Su vista se posó en un marco que contenía una foto de la casa de campo de los dueños de aquel apartamento en la que salía él cuando tenían seis años y a su lado se encontraba Aiko con un año menos y con un vestido rosa puesto. En ese momento recordó el trabajo que le costó a su madre hacerla bajar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, y que poco después de que tomaran esa foto la ojiazul tenía todo el vestido lleno de barro y roto. Ante tal recuerdo no pudo evitar una sonrisa y justo entonces una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Estoy lista-dijo Aiko a su acompañante, la chica vestía un traje negro con bordes azules y zapatillas del mismo color que el traje. Aquel atuendo provocó un leve sonrojo en el chico, quien logró que su amiga no lo viera.

-Pues entonces vamonos, ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a nuestros padres.

Luego de aquella corta conversación, los salieron de allí se dirigieron al coche. Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante se creó un silencio un poco incómodo para la chica, era cierto que el silencio que normalmente se creaba entre ellos nunca había llegado a ser incómodo, pero aquel era distinto y eso estaba la poniendo nerviosa, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas mirando hace un rato en casa?...¿Kyouya-kun?

-Señorito, señorita ya hemos llegado- interrumpió el chófer.

El chico se bajó de la limusina y fue a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante sin embargo esta ya se había bajado de la limusina. Los dos entraron en el restaurante y el maitre los acompañó a la mesa en donde se encontraban los padres de estos. Saludaron a sus progenitores y tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos pidieron la cena. Los jóvenes no tuvieron a penas intervenciones en la charla que tenían sus padres, así que la pelinegra aprovechó para volverle a preguntar a su compañero que era lo que estaba viendo en su casa, y como respuesta el pelinegro le mintió diciendo que era un libro de la estantería, que había encima del cuadro.

El momento del postre llegó y los padres de familia se miraron cómplices. El padre de Aiko fue el que se encargó de llamarla atención de los presentes.

-Por favor prestadme atención, sobre todo vosotros dos Aiko y Kyouya- hubo un corto silencio y el hombre continuó con la atención de todos ya puesta en él-Chicos queremos deciros que hemos decidido que ambas familias se unan y para ello vosotros dos os caséis.

**Al día siguiente **

Las chicas, que habían cantado el día anterior, recibieron por la noche un correo en el que el director les pedía que estuvieran antes en la Academia. Así que las cuatro se presentaron en el despacho del director antes de clase. Como la última vez que estuvieron allí el director todavía no había llegado, pero si estaba un mujer de unos sesenta años, con el pelo canoso, los ojos azules y muy bien vestida sentada frente al escritorio. Hikari al ver a la mujer se sorprendió y por unos segundos se quedó paralizada hasta que Melissa le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero la castaña simplemente le sonrió. El director al fin llegó e hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

-Señoritas me gustaría presentaros a la madre de una vieja amiga, ella es Aoyama Yukiko. Es una de las mujeres más influyentes en el panorama musical. Y este año ha decidido organizar un concurso que se celebrará en aquí y por ello os hemos reunido, quiero que vosotras cuatro participéis en el concurso.

-Estaría muy feliz que vosotras cuatro participarais en el concurso vuestro profesor de música, que también es el responsable del club que tiene el mismo nombre, os recomendó para participar y ...

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacerlo- interrumpió Hikari mirando muy seriamente a la organizadora del concurso, aquello sorprendió a sus compañeras, pues era la primera vez que percibían en su amiga cierto sentimiento de odio.

-No te preocupes por ese tema Saeki-chan esta todo solucionado- contestó Aoyama con una amplia sonrisa- Por lo tanto espero que participéis u que deis lo mejor de vosotras en el concurso.

Tras aquello las cuatro amigas salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a su clase, donde todavía no había nadie. La castaña salió un momento para ir al baño, dejando a las otras tres solas.

-Chicas no habéis notado a Hikari rara cuando ha hablado-preguntó Ammy.

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero no creo que lo mejor sea preguntar ahora- contestó Aiko.

-¿Porqué no?-lanzó la pregunta Melissa.

-No creéis que si hubiese querido hablar del tema ya lo hubiera hecho- aventuró la pelinegra, justo entonces la chica de la que estaban hablando volvió.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Del concurso, con eso de que nosotras tres somos del Host club y Aiko-chan del club de música y que además estamos en diferentes optativas no sé cuando vamos a poder ensayar- le respondió la peliverde.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con Izumi-sensei en el recreo- sugirió la castaña con reflejos rubios.

-Pues hoy no va a poder ser Melissa, tenemos excursión de dibujo- le recordó la pelinegra- por lo que deberemos dejarlo para malana viernes.

-Jooo, yo quiero hablar con Izumi-sensei- se quejó la chica con tono infantil.

Las clases comenzaron, los alumnos de arte se fueron de excursión y el resto siguieron con sus clases, cuando Hikari y Ammy volvieron de la clase de música y vieron solamente a los gemelos se extrañaron.

-Chicos ¿dónde están Haruhi, Himeko y Natsumi?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-El profesor quería hablar con ellas-contestó Kaoru.

-Ok ,gracias.

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo como ambas chicas se iban a sus asientos a esperar a que el profesor llegará, sin embargo éste sólo apareció para decirles que no podría dar clases, porque el director lo había llamado. Así que lo chicos, muy aburridos, con toda la libertad del mundo planearon a quien podrían molestar o convertir en su nuevo juguete.

Después de deliberar entre ambos decidieron que la chica de cabello verde haría interesante las cosas, sin la necesidad de golpearlos, sonrojarse hasta el desmayo, entre otras cosas.

La peliverde, conversaba tranquilamente con Hikari mientras que al rededor de ambas se había formado un gran circulo de chicos, Hikari se observaba muy incomoda, mas la otra chica estaba como si nada; los gemelos se acercaron a la chica de ojos negros y comenzaron con su increíble plan.

-Ammy-chan ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Kaoru poniendose junto a ésta y su gemelo al lado de la otra chica.

-No, ¿porqué?- sonrió pícaramente, si algo había aprendido en aquellos días junto a los gemelos era que buscaban a cualquier persona cercana para convertirla en su juguete y aquella era la ocasión perfecta para ello.

-Simple curiosidad-dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella juntando sus caras.

Hikari que estaba en frente no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba estar presente en aquel tipo de situaciones, aquel rubor en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido por el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Hikari-chan te pasa algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose al igual que su hermano.

-Na... na... na.. nada por... por...que lo di... di... ces- contestó la chica tartamudeando y poniendose aún más roja- _Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí... no me pondría tan roja sino fuera por que... pero que estoy pensado Él no me gusta- _pensó la chica.

-Nee Hikaru, tu hermano a besado antes a alguien- preguntó Ammy, quien tenía su rostro muy cerca del de Kaoru.

-No- contestó inconsciente, ya que los ojos azules de la chica que tenía frente a él lo habían cautivado,la respuesta que dio provocó un fuerte sonrojó en el gemelo que estaba con Ammy.

-Entonces esta bien si lo beso- comentó la chica. Aquella frase llevó a que el más joven de los dos hermanos se apartase completamente rojo.

El juego prosiguió hasta que los gemelos se fueron satisfechos, y también decepcionados, por el simple hecho que se les vio volteada la partida con Ammy, aunque se divirtieron mucho con Hikari.

Ammy pensaba en lo ocurrido, Hikari no era buena tratando con los chicos, se había sonrojado desde la primera insinuación pervertida de esos gemelos, claro que con ella fue una historia diferente, los había dejado darse la confianza para luego hacerlos poner como un tomate maduro cuando supo que era más que suficiente para Hikari. En una nota le escribió a Hikari: "Nee Hika-chan ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Contéstame en el almuerzo onegai :D"

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Hikari después de haberlo pensado bien terminó aceptando la propuesta de su ahora amiga.

Al concluir las clases del día y las actividades del Host club, ambas chicas, la castaña y la peliverde se dirigieron a la salida, se despidieron de sus amigos, no faltaron los comentarios de sorpresa ante la situación de las chicas cuando éstas se despidieron y retiraron.

-Himeko-chan ¿porqué Hikari y Ammy se van juntas?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-Hika-chan me ha dicho que Ammy-chan la había invitado.

-Quizás sea para averiguar lo de esta mañana- comentó Melissa.

-¿Qué pasó esta mañana?- preguntó esta vez Takami.

Aiko y la la chica con los ojos azul verdosos le explicaron lo que sucedió aquella mañana, cuando Haruhi y Himeko se enteraron de lo sucedido se miraron complices, Hikaru se percató de aquella mirada y se empezó a preguntar que era lo que la chica ocultaba.

**Con Ammy y Hikari:**

Tal y como lo espero Hikari, una elegante limusina llegó a recogerlas junto a un elegante chófer, que salió de esta e invitó a ambas chicas a pasar, trato con sumo respeto a la ojinegra hasta que esta carraspeo y el chófer comenzó a tutear a la aún adolescente, ocasionando que ésta le obsequiara con una amplia sonrisa. Al llegar, ambas chicas fueron escoltadas hasta la casa. Una vez dentro muchos mayordomos y amas de llave estaban en fila en ambos lados, eran muchos los trabajadores de aquel "hogar".Las dos amigas al ingresar en la casa saludaron, luego la invitada fue arrastrada por la anfitriona hasta la habitación de esta. Al pasar dentro, sobraba decir que Hikari estaba impresionada por la grandeza y majestuosidad del lugar, aunque la mayor parte de éste estuviera decorado en diferentes tonalidades de verde, era muy elegante, fresco y juvenil; ella trataba de aparentar su sorpresa.

- Es un sueño increíble ¿verdad? - indagó la peliverde.  
- ¿Cómo sabes?  
- Por que... hace un mes, cuando llegué a este lugar, pensé exactamente lo mismo.  
- Pero Ammy-chan, ¿acaso tu no siempre has vivido entre lujos?  
- No, te equivocas, anteriormente viví como una persona promedio, de tu mismo nivel económico - Respondió la peliverde con una tierna sonrisa.

Conversaron unos momentos más, mientras Ammy le enseñaba cada rincón de su habitación y terminaron pensando que sería buena idea hacer una pijamada uno de esos días en la habitación de la chica.

- Bueno al punto Hika-chan! - exclamó la peliverde.  
- ¡Sí! - apoyó la chica - Espera... ¿Qué punto? - preguntó confusa.  
- Je!... Hoy te daré unas clases de: "Cómo tratar con chicos"  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- Sí, haremos esto porque me he percatado que tienes ciertos obstáculos para relacionarte con los chicos, cuando intentan ligar contigo, así que esto te ayudará.  
- Bueno... eso no es del todo cierto...  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ammy enarcando una ceja.  
- ¿Es tan notorio? - Preguntó con cierto deje de vergüenza.  
- No te preocupes ¡Yo te ayudaré!  
- Gracias - Dijo sonriendo Hikari.  
- Bien, lo primero que debes saber Hika-chan, es que no todos los hombre son iguales - Comenzó a decir con aires de sabia la muchacha.  
- ¿Enserio...?  
- Sí! No puedo negar que todos los hombres sean miserables, pero todos son miserables a su propio estilo - Prosiguió esta mientras que a Hikari le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Sin duda esa seria una muy larga jornada, esperaba que la peliverde olvidase pronto su timidez hacia el sexo opuesto.

**Con Natsumi y Takumi:**

El chico había decidido acompañar a su nueva amiga a casa. Durante el trayecto en coche se sorprendió de que tenían cosas en común. Justo a mitad de camino la chica recibió una llamada.

-¿Mochi mochi?...Hola Himeko-chan ¿qué es lo que querías?...¡Ah! Sobre eso, a mi me da lo mismo cuando quedar...Me parece bien el sábado... ¿Porqué no invitamos también a los chicos?... Sí, yo me encargo de decírselo a Takumi-san...Hasta mañana- se despidió la chica y dirigió su mirada al rubio que la acompañaba en el coche-Takumi-san ¿tienes planes para el sábado?

-No

-Entonces podríamos quedar todos para ir al cine y ver una peli.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre quiero darlas gracias a Ammy-1497 y Danielle Chocolatt que siempre comentan y a todos los que leen el fic. ¡Ah! también quiero recordaros que la siguiente entrevista será a Kyoya y que me podéis enviar las preguntas que queráis. Nos leemos.


	7. Entrevista a Kyouya

_Y aquí la segunda entrevista :P_

* * *

**Periodista: **Buenos días, Kyuoya-kun

**Kyouya: **Buenos días, podemos empezar ya con la entrevista

**Periodista: **De acuerdo, la primera pregunta es de_ Danielle Chocolatt_. ¿Te gusta Aiko-cha?

**Kyouya (levemente sonrojado): **... Es una buena contrincante

**Periodista: **Kyuoya-kun esa no es la respuesta...

**Kyouya: **Es una buena contrincante.

**Periodista:Lo darémos por valido. **Pasamos a las preguntas de Ammy-1497 ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Aiko-chan? y ¿Qué pensaste de Ammmy-chan cuando la conociste?

**Kyouya:** Respecto a la segunda pregunta lo primero que pensé de Ammy fue que sería una gran fuente de dinero si entraba en el Host club, y en cuanto a la primera pregunta...que es mala en todo lo que tiene que ver con números con lo que siempre que hay una apuesta de por medio siempre termino ganando.

**Periodista:** Creo que _Ammy-1497_ no se refería a eso, pero lomejor será que lo dejemos pasar...

**Kyouya:** Por cierto ¿cuánto dinero nos van a pagar a cada uno?

**Periodista: **¿Dinero?... ¿Pagar?

**Kyouya:** Sí, esta es nuestra tarifa (Se la entregó)

**Periodista: **Imposible...(Se desmayó).

**Yo: **Periodista-san ¿se encuentra bien?

**Periodista: **Millones...muchos millones

**Yo: **Bueno después de esto, tenemos que despedirnos, nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista que será a... ¡Ammy-chan! Así que hasta la siguiente entrevista

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo lo intentaré subir este fin de semana_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen ni los Ocs_**

**_que salen aquí salvo Hikari, Daichi, Ren y los que posiblemente_**

**_salgan más adelante, como tampoco las canciones_**

**_que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:_**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Takami había decidido acompañar a Natsumi a casa. Durante el trayecto en coche se sorprendió de las cosas que tenían cosas en común. Justo a mitad de camino la chica recibió una llamada._

_-¿Mochi mochi?...Hola Himeko-chan ¿qué es lo que querías?...¡Ah! Sobre eso, a mi me da lo mismo cuando quedar...Me parece bien el sábado... ¿Porqué no invitamos también a los chicos?... Sí, yo me encargo de decírselo a Takumi-san...Hasta mañana- se despidió la chica y dirigió su mirada al rubio que la acompañaba en el coche-Takumi-san ¿tienes planes para el sábado?_

_-No_

_-Entonces podríamos quedar todos para ir al cine y ver una peli._

_Sábado:_

En la entrada de una cafetería, cerca del metro, un grupo de amigos compuesto por siete chicos y cinco chicas esperaban impacientes a que las dos que faltaban llegaran, sin embargo sólo apareció una chica con el pelo color café y los ojos azules.

-Siento el retraso- se disculpó Himeko.

-Solo falta que llegue Hikari- puntualizó Ammy.

-No va avenir-aclaró la recién llegada.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Ha tenido que quedarse en casa haciendo de niñera- contestó con una sonrisa triste, pues sabía que a Hikari le encantaba ir al cine.

-¿Vamos a ir al cine? No creo que sea gusto, después de todo la idea fue de Hika-chan- opinó Haruhi.

-No pienso dejar que una de mis hijas se aburra un día tan maravillosos como hoy- habló Takami. Todos esperaban que Aiko le diera al rubio uno de sus golpes, pero no lo hizo.

-Aiko-chan ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Melissa- Desde hace un par de días estás un poco rara.

-Estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando en las canciones del concurso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, ir al cine o a casa de Hikari?-les preguntó el mayor de los gemelos a sus amigos.

Entre los trece que eran decidieron ir a casa de la chica que se había quedado atrás. Todos a excepción de Ren, Haruhi y Himeko se sorprendieron al saber que la casa de su amiga era el orfanato. Ninguno quiso conocer el porqué vivía allí, aunque se imaginaban varias posibilidades y todas ellas muy tristes. El grupo entró, Himeko les guió hasta el salón y allí se encontraron a una Hikari sentada en una sillita y siendo maquillada y peinada por cuatro niñas de cinco y seis años.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó asombrada.

-Decidimos a última hora que era más divertido pasar la tarde aquí- le contestó Melissa.

-Pero Ren ya había comprado las entradas por Internet.

-Las vendimos- habló Kyouya limpiándose las gafas.

-Onee-chan, si te mueves tanto no podemos terminar de peinarte- dijo una de las niñas.

-Gommen Momo-chan- se disculpo dulcemente.

-Yo también quiero que me dejéis igual de guapa que Hika-chan- les pidió la castaña con reflejos en rubio, poniéndose a la atura de los niñas.

-¿Podemos?- le pidieron las niñas a la que era su "hermana mayor".

-Sí, pero sed buenas- les adviritió. Cuando Hikari quiso darse cuenta sus amigos se habían puesto a jugar con los niños del orfanato, salvo Aiko que se había quedado apoyada en la puerta y Kyouya quien la miraba disimuladamente-Aiko-chan, Kyouya-kun ¿pasa algo?

-No, para nada- respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hikari, me gustaría poder trabajar en las cuentas del club ¿hay algún sitio en el que pueda?

-Típico de ti-susurró para si- puedes trabajar en el cuarto de Daichi, sigueme que te lo enseño.

-Gracias.

**Con Natsumi y Takami:**

Las niñas que estaban al rededor del rubio eran tratadas como princesas, mientras la de ojos verdes veía divertida la escena yal mismo tiempo ayudaba a otro grupo de niñas a cocinar en un horno de juguete.

-Natsumi onee-chan, el horno ha sonado- le avisó una chicquilla pelirroja.

-Gracias, niñas quitaos un momento de ahí, que voy a sacar la bandeja.- después de sacar la horneada de galletas, la pusieron en la ventana para que se enfriaran antes.

Entretanto Takami seguía tratando a las pequeñas que tenía a su al rededor como unas princesas no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia que estaba cocinando, desde hacía un par de días ambos habían comenzado a conocerse y la noche anterior habían compartido una agradable velada en la casa de esta, pues su madre había invitado a su familia a cenar.

**Con Aiko y Ammy:**

Después de que Hikari llevase a Kyouya la peliverde se acercó a la ojiazul, quien seguía en su mundo.

-Aiko-chan-la llamó, sin embargo no recibió respuesta- Aiko-chan- la volvió a llamar poniendo su mano sombre el hombro de su amiga.

-Lo siento, no te había oido- se disculpo la chica.

-No pasa nada, pero me tienes preocupada ¿sucede algo?

-No, Hika-chan me ha hecho la misma pregunta, de verdad estoy bien.

-Entonces porqué evitas a Kyouya-kun.

-Yo no...- la pelinegra suspiró- quizás si lo evite un poco, pero es que no sé que hacer.

-Cuéntanos tú problema- habló Haruhi junto a Melissa, Himeko y Hikari, quien acababa de dejar al pelinegro- lo más seguro es que entre todas podamos pensar en una solución- las cinco se sentaron en el salón y la ojiazul les contó lo que sucedía.

-O sea que tus padres quieren que te cases con Kyouya-kun, y te has negado porque según tú él sólo te quiere como amiga- resumió Himeko.

-Puede que te equivoques- opinó Hikari.

-Que me equivoque...

-Sí y si él no es capaz de expresar esos sentimientos de amor que tiene por ti-sugirió la castaña con ojos azules- así que antes de negarte rotundamente tienes que saber cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero y si es como digo, decirle lo que siento no servirá de nada y encima quedaré como una idiota.

-Y si cantamos- sugirió la castaña con reflejos rubios.

-No podemos perder el tiempo con eso ahora- dijo Aiko

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó la chica con el perlo color café.

-Hacer un concurso entre los chicos y las chicas, ambos tendríamos que componer nuestras propias canciones y de esa manera, quizás Kyouya pudiera expresar esos sentimientos, además también sería un buen entrenamiento para nosotras.- explicó la chica.

-¿Y como lo vamos a poner en marcha?- les consultó Haruhi al resto.

-Mediante una apuesta- respondió Hikari- y para ponerlo en marcha necesitamos la ayuda de los gemelos.

Las chicas urdieron el plan y dejaron la acción a Ammy y a Haruhi. Los trece se quedaron a cenar y una vez que estuvieron en la mesa ambas tanto la castaña como la peliverde se pusieron en acción.

-Sabes Haruhi, después de la conversación que hemos tenido antes, me he dado cuenta que los tíos necesitan usar modificadores de voz para cantar.-habló la peliverde en voz alta.

-¿En serio? Hikaru tu que piensas.

-Que lo que dice Ammy-chan es una tontería, nosotros también podemos cantar sin modificadores.

-¿De verdad? Porque no nos lo demostráis.

-Cuando quieras.

-Haremos un concurso cuatro chicos contra cuatro de nosotras- habló Aiko- quien gane recibirá un premio especial.

-Me parece una buena idea-aceptó el pelinegro.

Justo en ese momento la cena fue interrumpida por un chico, que era exactamente igual que Hikari y que iba acompañado por un chico pelinegro y ojos rojos. Las dos chicas que vivían allí al ver al chico que estaba al lado del mellizo de la mayor de las dos, se levantaron y se abrazaron fuertemente al chico.

-Me alegro de verte Itachi- saludó la castaña con el pelo corto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Haru-chan, chicas ya podéis soltarme, que no me pienso ir-dijo el chico.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono, volviendo se a sentar en la mesa.

-Siento interrumpir así, me llamo Itachi y soy un viejo amigo de esas dos- se presentó el joven.

-Yo soy Daichi, el hermano mellizo de Hikari.

-Etto...Hika-chan

-¿Qué pasa Honey-sempai?

-Ni Takashi-kun ni yo vamos a poder participar en el concurso, gomen.

-¿Qué concurso?- preguntó el mellizo.

-Van a cantar cuatro chicas contra cuatro chicos- le contestó Haruhi.

-No os preocupéis acabo de encontrar al cuarto concursante- comentó con una sonrisa la castaña que vivía allí.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los chicos.

-...-suspiró Daichi- se refiere a mi.

El final del día fue un horror para las dos chicas que vivían en el orfanato, ya que los dos chicos que llegaron al final de la cena, comenzaron a contarles a los demás las travesuras que hacían. Después de aquello se despidieron de las anfitrionas y cada uno se fue a su casa. Ammy que vivía en la dirección contraria que el resto se iba a ir sola.

-Ammy-chan te acompaño- le dijo el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-No hace falta...

-Mi casa me pilla de camino- le cortó el chico.

-Gracias.

**Con los gemelos:**

Hikaru miraba distraído el paisaje, Kaoru intentaba saber en que pensaba su hermano, sin embargo viendo que no conseguía lo que quería terminó por preguntarle.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Te acuerdas de los amigos de mamá y de papá a lo que fuimos a visitar un par de veces a su casa, que tenían dos hijo de nuestra edad y murieron en un robo en su casa.

-Sí, que pasa con eso.

-Creo que Hikari y Daichi eran esos niños.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y no quiero despedirme sin antes felicitar a_ Ammy-1497 _por su cumple, espero que te haya gustado este "regalito" y deseo ver como cumples más años jajaja. También quiero dar las gracias a todas las que comentáis y leéis el fic. Os recuerdo la siguiente entrevista es a Ammy-chan y que podéis enviar las preguntas que queráis._


	9. Entrevista a Ammy

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con la entrevista y no haber contestado algunos de vuestros reviews, pero en la playa pierdo bastante la concepción del tiempo, de nuevo lo siento y sin más os dejo con la entrevista a Ammy-chan._

* * *

**Periodista: **Buenos días Ammy ¿qué tal estás?

**Ammy:** Hola, bien deseando que empiece la entrevista.

**Periodista:** Entonces haya vamos con la primera pregunta de _Danielle Chocolatt _¿Qué opinas acerca del concurso?

**Ammy:** Me encanta cantar, así que me alegra que haya concursos de este tipo.

**Periodista:** Las siguientes tres preguntas nos las ha dejado_ Lia-chan 555 _¿Cuál es la palabra que más te describe?

**Ammy:** La palabra que más me describe… creo que sería salvaje, aunque sensual también estaría bien.

**Periodista**: La segunda pregunta es… ¿Te gusta Kyouya? ¿Qué opinas de él?

**Amm**y: ¡NI ME MENCIONES A ESE ESTÚPIDO, CAPU*** CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR QUE SOY UNA GRAN FUENTE DE DINERO!

**Yo:** Siento interrumpir, pero por favor Ammy cálmate hay una llamada para ti y te pido que estés tranquila y que escuches a esta persona hasta el final.

**Kyouya (en realidad es Hikari con un modificador de voz):** Etto… ¿Ammy-chan? Te pido disculpas por lo del otro día no debí decir esas palabras… realmente no eres una fuente de dinero…

**Yo: **Parece que ha colgado el teléfono. Ammy, ahora si puedes contestar a la pregunta.

**Ammy:** Kyouya-kun estás perdonado, y contestando a la pregunta de _Lia… _no me gusta Kyouya sólo lo veo como un buen amigo, y creo que es una buena persona, a la que le encanta el dinero y tenerlo todo bajo control.

**Periodista:** Ahora vienen cinco preguntas de HarumiXD la primera de ellas es ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

**Ammy:** Es un pregunta difícil, la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que tengo amigas, siempre me ha sido más fácil hacer amigos que amigas. Si tuviera que decir un nombre de todo el grupo sería el de Tamaki, somos amigos de la infancia y nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro, ahora bien si tuviera que elegir el nombre de una de las chicas

**Periodista:** Segunda pregunta ¿qué piensas de Daichi? ¿Podrías mantener una relación con él?

**Ammy:** Daichi es un cielo igual que su hermana, pero no tendría nada con él, puesto que Daichi está enamorado de otra persona y no quiero meterme en una posible relación.

**Periodista:** Parece ser que quieren emparejarte ya con algún chico Ammy aquí está la tercera pregunta. ¿Te gusta Kaoru?

**Ammy:** Tengo que admitir que al principio sí que me gustaba, sin embargo desde que sé que una de las chicas está interesada en él no.

**Periodista:** Cuarta pregunta ¿Los chicos te dieron alguna sorpresa especial por tu cumpleaños?

**Ammy:** No, no lo han hecho y no los culpo estamos muy liados las chicas y yo estamos componiendo como locas para el concurso entre escuelas y la apuesta contra los chicos y los chicos están con la apuesta, por lo tanto no hemos tenido tiempo para fiestas.

**Periodista:** Ésta es la última pregunta de la entrevista de hoy y está relacionada con la anterior ¿qué te gustarían que te regalaran?

**Ammy: **Una caja de bombones de chocolate de todo el mundo estaría genial.

**Periodista:** Un buen regalo. Como he dicho antes hasta aquí la entrevista de hoy. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien y quiero anunciaros que el siguiente personaje en someterse a la entrevista será…. ¡Tamaki! Así que esperamos vuestras preguntas.


End file.
